Paris
by RomanticizedRebel
Summary: Ziva and Tony are undercover in Paris... Not quite what you'd think... Fluff. I like reviews. A lot. TIVA, but not much further than what has been shown on the show.


**I don't own NCIS.**

Tony and Ziva lay on either side of a king-sized bed in Paris.

Ziva was on one side, enveloped in one of Tony's oversized Ohio State shirts. Her legs and arms were wrapped around a pillow, which she clutched her gun underneath. Most of the white sheets on the bed were swathed around her body. Tony lay opposite her, in his boxers. He had the duvet lightly thrown over his middle. His long legs stretched out down the bed and he rested on his side. His arms cradled his head.

The partners faced each other. Tony was deeply asleep, his mouth half-open. He purposely slept on his side so he didn't snore as a courtesy to Ziva.

Ziva continually drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night. She never allowed herself to sleep deeply when on a mission unless someone was keeping watch. Knowing her habits when undercover, Tony watched a movie in the living room earlier that day while she slept, even though he needed the rest himself. Later that night when they got back to the room, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes open through the first hour of the movie they watched.

_As the final credits of Casablanca rolled, Ziva lightly shook Tony's shoulder, "Tony, Tony…" He blinked blearily at her. "You fell asleep, my little furry butt. Time for bed."_

_He nodded groggily. "Okay, you take the bed. I'll crash here."_

_She shook her head. "No, I slept earlier. I am fine."_

"_Nah, Zee, I'm-" Tony began, trying to convince her to leave him on the couch._

_Ziva conceded that he would not easily just give up and sleep in the bed and quickly decided on a compromise. "We can share the bed. We have done it before," she spoke quickly, cutting him off._

_He sleepily nodded, stood up and lumbered towards the bed, pulling off his clothes from the evening. Ziva admired the muscles of his back, and a small circular bullet scar on his right shoulder. She silently chastised herself for doing so, and knelt, unzipping her suitcase._

"_Beitzim!" she hissed when she realized she forgot to pack pajamas. There was no way she was sleeping nude, so she tiptoed over to Tony's suitcase. She smiled pulled out an Ohio state t__-shirt - did he pack an extra because he knew she was going to end up stealing his clothes?. After pulling it on, she climbed into bed, distancing herself as much as possible from Tony. The T-shirt smelled like him, and she didn't want to risk being too close to the man himself, even when he was asleep._

Ziva gazed over Tony's shoulder at the Parisian skyline and outline of the Eiffel Tower. She was slightly startled when Tony exhaled a soft grunt. She fought back the urge to chuckle at how she, _ex-Mossad_ _assassin Ziva David, _was startled by her partner's _grunt._

She was beginning to fall back asleep when Tony stirred again, his eyes moving furiously underneath his eyelids. He murmered softly in his sleep, and his muscles twitched slightly. His face contorted and he flinched in his sleep, ducking away from some unseen assailant. Ziva had no idea what he was dreaming about, but it was obviously a nightmare.

Ziva rolled over onto her stomach, putting herself within inches of Tony. She stayed as still as possible so she wouldn't wake her exhausted partner. Gently, as to avoid jostling the mattress, she raised her hand to his face and ghosted her fingertips across his eyelids. She quietly murmured to him in a combination of several different languages in a low, smooth tone.

The contact seemed to soothe him slightly. She continued speaking to him, wondering if she could bring him out of his unpleasant dream without waking him. She trailed her fingers through his sleep-mussed hair. He seemed to enjoy the contact subconsciously and stilled, falling back into an undisturbed slumber. His face relaxed, making him look innocent and almost childlike in his sleep.

She left her fingers in his soft brown locks while she debated whether or not to move away. He was peaceful, and she didn't want to risk waking him. She elected to simply roll onto her side.

Her toes touched his, and his elbow lightly touched her back. Unconsciously, his fingers found a bit of her hair and wove it in between them. She relaxed, and let her eyes drifted closed.

For the first time ever while undercover, she slept deeply through the rest of the night.


End file.
